Little Sister
by bookluve3
Summary: It is a story told first person POV, the sister of Sam and Dean. I own nothing, I got some inspiration from the blog supernaturalimagine on Tumblr So rightful credit is deserved to rightful owners. Thank you I hope you enjoy, I tried really hard. Please review.


Tears streamed down my face, which ultimately lowered my dignity by a good eighty percent. "Please, no." I whispered, pleasing to an unyielding face. "Dean?" The taller of my two capturers said. The shorter didn't even flinch as he swung his axe back. I closed my eyes and clenched, preparing the only way I knew how. I heard the whoosh of the axe inching closer, my hearing intensifying as my mortality dwindled. Then there was a flash of light. _I'm dead, I'm so freaking dead._ _At least it wasn't painful._ "Dean, stop you mustn't kill this child." I heard a gruff voice protest. _So I'm not dead?_ "Why?" Another deep voice inquired. "She is your sister." My eyes flew open, and I saw a new man standing with the two others, he was wearing a trench coat and suit. The guy in the trenchie's hand halted the blade in the short guys grip. "Sammy, a little help?" The short one asked. The tall one scooped me into his arms, I started to struggle, the newcomer came over, "I am sorry," He said and touched his pointer and middle finger to my forehead, and then I blacked out.

When I came to, I was in a hotel room, on the bed with six eyes on me. I tried to scoot back but my hand was handcuffed to the bed post. "Please don't rape me." I said my voice shaking and cracking. "We're not going to rape you, it's a safety precaution." The bossy one sassed back. "For who? You're the asshats who tied me to a bed." I responded shaking my arm, and making the chain rattle. "We're sorry, it's just we're kind of skittish around new people. I'm Sam, this is Dean, and this is Cas" Sam introduced. "I would shake your hand, Sam, but I'm a little _tied up_ at the moment." I replied proud of my own pun.

"Are you thirsty?" Sam asked. "Yeah, dying." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver flask. "I swear to god if this is poison I will haunt your ass from the grave." Dean shook his head, "It's just water, see?" Dean took a swig. "Okay." He put it up to my lips and I took a gulp. It was just plain water. Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "We can untie you if you'll be more comfortable," Sam explained "You need to stay here though." "Yeah, okay, please." Sam came up and untied me. Then they started to question me.

"Who are you?" Dean asked with a not-very-well-hidden-smirk on his face. "Lily, I'm Lily Smith." "Where are you from?" "Illinois." "How old are you?" Sam asked concern written all over his face. "I'm seventeen." "Where are your parents?" Dean asked. "I don't know, they bailed and left me on a doorstep, I've lived in orphanages ever since." "I'm so sorry." Sam replied. Dean turned to Cas. "How do you know we are related?" "I am an angel of the lord." Cas responded in a bland, monotone voice.

"What the hell?" I asked. "I'll explain in a minute," Sam replied "Care to inform us of what you know, Cas?" "Your father took a lover in Illinois, eighteen years ago. Her name was Madeline Fritz, she died of cancer three years ago." "I remember that hunt; dad was after a coven of witches. Damn it dad, why couldn't you keep it in your pants!" Dean yelled to the heavens. Sam was staring at me, tears started to sting the back of my eyes. "Are you okay honey?" Sam asked and sat next to me, eyeing me, Dean turned to look at me too. "Yeah, it just sucks you know, I had always had a feeling maybe I could find my parents, but now I can't. Now I know I won't have a family." A single tear rolled from my eye. Sam looked up at Dean, they both nodded. "You may have lost a mother and a douche of a father, but you did just get two new brothers, and we'll always protect you." Sam said and wrapped his arms around me, I fell into the hug and sobbed for the loss of my parents.

I fell asleep on the bed; Dean took the floor, and Sam the other bed. Cas didn't sleep. I was awoken by my shoulder being shaken. I automatically struck out, hitting Dean, and fell out of bed, landing on him. Sam started laughing, "At least she has good reflexes." I got up and helped Dean up blushing, "Sorry, I attacked you, and fell on you." Dean grumbled a dismissive statement, and walked away. "Where's Cas?" I looked to Sam with a questioning glance, he shrugged. "He had to go in the middle of the night. Grab you bag and we'll go get some breakfast. We have a long drive ahead of us." Dean said stiffly as he went outside. "Where are we going?" I asked Sam, who smiled and replied, "The Batcave."

We all loaded into the Impala, which I complemented, earning a grin from Dean. He was also pleased by my musical choices. When he popped a cassette in to the slot, Sam groaned, but I smiled and requested he turn it up loader. We rocked out for about a half-hour; before we stopped in a little diner Dean claimed had the best burgers in America. We all agree on a booth, I because they are comfy, Dean and Sam because of the privacy. While we waited Sam tried to explain to me their lifestyle. "We go across the country and hunt." "I disagree with hunting, poor animals." I sighed. "Not exactly animals." Dean replied with a shake of his head. "What then?" I asked completely confused. Sam took a deep breath, "All of those stories you hear growing up, like, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and witches. Well they're all real, all of them and more." Sam explained. "You're shittin' me right?" I said and looked to Dean for conformation. "Sorry, it's true." "You guys are f-in crazy." I said and shook my head.

Just then the waitress came up and put down our food. Dean got a double bacon cheeseburger, Sam got a salad, and I got a big plate of waffles. We all got coffee. When she walked away Sam spoke up, "Cas is an angel, that why he knew all of that about you." "How do I know you not stalkers or anything?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. "You don't, but you need to trust us." Sam replied. Dean moaned with a mouth full of burger. "Hello Dean." A gruff voice said and Dean choked on the food in his mouth. I looked and it was Cas, he turned and addressed me and Sam. I waved at him with a fry I stole from Dean. "Dammit Cas, every time!" Dean aggressively whispered. I smiled, "Hey Cas, are you an angel or are these to insane." "I am an angel of the lord." Cas replied with a straight face. "Can you show me or prove to me you all aren't axe murderers?" Dean started laughing, "We sometimes are." My eyes grew wide. Cas put his front two fingers to my temple, my vision went black, but then a clip show started to flood through my mind's eye. Images of impossible creatures and beings, the boys confronting them, and beating them flicked by. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Believe us now?" Dean asked smirking." I wanna do that." "Do what?" Sam asked me. "Fight."

We finished eating, paid, and left. Cas decided to tag along. Sam rode shotgun, Dean drove, which left me and Cas together in the backseat. The first part of the trip to the "Batcave" I questioned Cas, Dean, and Sam. After a while I started to doze off, kept jerking myself awake, so I leaned over and rest my head on Cas' shoulder. Dean looked in the rearview, saw us and smiled. I fell asleep like that, curling into Cas' side. I woke up and hear the boys murmuring, so I faked being asleep. "I'm happy she is so ready to trust us, but we can't let her hunt. She could get hurt, she's just a little girl, and now she's our responsibility." Sam whispered shaking his head. "I know, I never thought I would be a father this soon. We'll have to raise her, look after her. However she is a Winchester, so she will need to learn to defender herself, just in case." Dean rebutted. "We could show her the ropes. Also we are sort of raising Kevin, it can't be that hard." Sam replied. "But this one's a girl. I don't know anything about little girls. Does she even know what sex is?" Dean said and his voice broke. Sam rolled his eyes. _Who's Kevin? I'm not a little girl. Whatever I'll show them._ "I just don't want to lose anyone else. We lost Mom, Dad, Adam, Bobby. I can't love someone just to lose them, not again." Dean said with his lips tight. "I know, but we won't lose. Not this time." Sam reassured.

I stretched and yawned. "Morning sleeping beauty; how was your nap?" Sam asked a thick layer of sarcasm smearing atop the words. "Fantastic, are we almost there?" I asked "Oh hell no, we are not starting that whining crap." Dean growled. "Damn bro, I was just curious." I justified. Sam turned to look at me, "About another twenty minutes." He said with a smile; then he punched Dean. "Be nice to her." He whispered. The rest of the time spent was spent in complete silence.

When we got there, Sam warned me, "We are raising this other kid, his name is Kevin and he's a little eccentric." Dean smiled and agreed. When we got inside I realized why. A guy was sitting in a huge megaplex of books. "Is-Is that your library?" I turned and asked Sam. "Yeah, do you like to read?" "You bet your ass I do." I said and skipped down the steps. I set my book bag on the table where "Kevin" was. "Hi…I'm-um-I'm Kevin. I'm a prophet of the lord." Kevin sputtered. "Hey, I'm Lily." I murmured as I grazed by, rushing to glance the book titles. Kevin turned to Dean and mouthed the word, "Damn." "Kevin, this is our sister Lily." Dean said shooting daggers at Kevin.

I waved him off as I grazed the titles. "Oh My God! You have To Kill a Mockingbird? I love this book!" I said and turned to find Kevin staring at my ass and Sam whispering to a furious Dean. "It's all yours." Sam told me with a smile. I walked up to Kevin, "Enjoy the view? I know my ass is so mesmerizing, but I would appreciate it if you could not stare. Thanks," I said and whispered "Asshat." Sam stifled his laughter and Dean smiled. I winked at him. "I'm going to shower and change; that is if Kevin is not going to follow me. By the way, where is my room?" "Cas will show you, it's across the hall from mine, and next to Dean's." Sam said. As me and Cas left the room, I hear Sam break into laughter and Dean threaten Kevin. "Kevin, if you try to bang my little sister I will castrate you." This only made Sam laugh harder.

When I went into my room, I gasped, it was gorgeous. There was a fluffy bed in the center. Empty book cases lined the walls, waiting to be filled by all of my favorites. There was a pile of blankets and two blankets in the corner. There was an attached bathroom, the only bedroom with one, Cas informed. I had visions of my plans to customize it running through my head. "Thanks Cas." "You're welcome Lily. Also I want you to know I am also going to be here for you, watching over you, protecting you. See you in a bit." He turned and left. I put my bag on the bedside table, and got my pajamas out. I hopped into a fully stocked shower, savoring the steam rising from the heat of the spray. Afterward, I put on my pajamas, which consisted of purple and green flower-y patterned pants and a green tank top. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about the last two days.

There was a static noise followed by Sam's voice, scaring me at first, I look all around and found a speaker and a glowing blue light. I missed almost all of what Sam said, so when he was done I pressed the red button on the wall, "Can I request a repeat?" I said, hoping it went through. "Yes, dinner's ready, see you in five." Sam replied.

I wound my way into the entrance room, which doubled as a dining room. Kevin was sipping some soda, when he saw me he choked on it and sputtered. I sat at the table opposite him. Sam brought a plate of meatloaf in. "I'm sorry Sam, but I'm a vegetarian." "That's okay; we have some salad, let me get you some." He said as he put the meatloaf in front of Kevin. "What would you like to drink?" He asked. "Vodka." I replied. "Um I don't think I should give you some." Sam said. "I was kidding, water is fine." Sam relaxed and went to get the stuff.

Dean walked in carrying a big pot of mashed potatoes; I could smell the garlic and herbs wafting in the air. Sam came in with his plate and mine. I looked around, "Where's Cas?" "Off doing some heaven thing, probably." Dean answered. We ate together as a family. Kevin was watching me and I talked to my brothers. "I called Charlie, she said she could come and stay for a while until we all get settled." Dean informed us. "Who's Charlie?" I asked. Kevin, trying to be smooth stepped up to the plate. "She's a nerdy lesbian friend of theirs." I turned to Sam and Dean and raised an eyebrow. "She's a family friend, she'll help, she's like a sister to us, I know she'll like you." Dean explained. "Alrighty then."

The next few days were kind of rocky. Dean was still really reserved, but Sam was super open, trying to compensate for his brother's coldness. Then there was Kevin, it was like he was bipolar, he went from completely obsessed to ignoring me when I asked him anything. They were all starting to piss me off. I finally snapped when Sam asked me if I what type of tampons he should buy for me. I know they were all trying their best to adjust to having someone new in their life, but I couldn't deal anymore. I went to my room and stayed there all day.

I was in the shower, when someone knocked on the shower door. I jumped and hit the cold water, which made me fling the door open and jump out landing on the very confused, very _excited_ Kevin. I was lying on top of him, naked. You can imagine what resulted of it. Sam was waiting in the center of my room and rushed in at the sound of commotion. He stumbled in and saw, what I imagine to be something like this; his little sister, soaking wet, on top of the pervert who was flirting with her, said pervert having a very visible erection. Sam did the only rational thing a protective older brother can do. He threw me a towel, grabbed Kevin and dragged him away. I stood up and covered myself. Then I shut off the running water. I got dressed and met the family in the Dining Room.

In my absence Sam had filled Dean in and they were both yelling at Kevin. "I am so pissed at you man, that's my sister!" Dean yelled. Sam was staring at him. Kevin was silently taking the punishment. I walked in and everything stopped. My brothers looked up, and Kevin looked around and at me. They all expected an explanation. I walked past them all and into the kitchen, grabbed a carrot, and went back to the men of the house. "My shower got cold, I jumped out on reflex, and happened to land on Kevin. That's all." To add emphasis I bit into the carrot and raised my eyebrows. Dean and Sam looked at one another, then started to dig into Kevin some more. In our little spat we failed to notice our intruder. "Bad time?" A soft girl's voice sounded. We all turned and found a skinny red head standing in our midst.

"Charlie, no, this is the perfect time. We need to settle something." Dean said motioning her over. "You two go to you rooms, we'll discuss this later." Me and Kevin went our separate ways. I laid in my bed, awaiting the verdict. About half an hour later Charlie came in. She sat on the edge of my bed. "Hey, I'm Lily." "Charlie." "Is Dean pissed still?" I asked. "No, but he's a little disappointed. I heard you're having a hard time adjusting, huh?" She asked. "Yeah, it's been crazy here." "Would you like a girl's day tomorrow? We could go shopping; catch a movie, maybe some ice cream?" Charlie asked. "I'd love it." I replied my eyes lighting up. "Good, I'll see you in the morning." Charlie got up and went to the door. "Hey, Charlie?" "Yeah?" "Thank you." She smiled and turned off my light.

The next day, I got ready, got money from Sam, about two-thousand, and went to the mall with Charlie. We looked at everything; clothes, food, furniture, everything. We got a giant cinnamon pretzel and a soda for lunch. After running around the entire mall, we left with quite a few things. I got a beautiful red dress, a business suit, two pairs of jeans, new pajamas, a hoodie, a DVD player, small flat screen, and the entire Harry Potter series in book and movie form, much to Charlie's approval. Charlie gave me a laptop as a present, and we both bought new panties and bras. Charlie also bought a new blazer, a red and black plaid shirt, and a Hermione plush toy. After shopping we went to see a movie, some vampire VS werewolves romantic movies, it wasn't that awful. We stopped and got Cold Stone Creamery on the way home, I got cheesecake, and she got triple chocolate fudge.

We walked in the bunker our arms loaded with bags, and we were laughing. Sam was reading an old text book in the Dining Hall, he looked up and smiled, happy to see we were safe. Sam stood and helped me carry all the stuff to my room. "Where's Dean?" I asked, wondering if he got over it yet. "In the basement shooting targets." "Oh, okay." "How was your day?" He asked looking at the bags. "Awesome. Thanks for letting me go." "You're welcome." He replied smiling. Once I set everything in my room, I prepared for dinner. That night Charlie, Sam, and I had a HP movie marathon.

Charlie stayed for a week and everything calmed down, so she left so she could go to Comic Con. Sam relaxed, Dean started to accept me. We fell into a normal routine, one of the boys would hunt with Cas or Cas would stay while they hunted, so they could protect me. Over all Kevin avoided me like the plague, so that was working out. Everything was smooth, until the night of my eighteenth birthday.

I told my brothers that for my birthday I wanted to go on a hunt. Sam fought to protect me, Dean fought to let me hunt. It all came down to a test. I went into the cellar where the shooting range was, if I could hit the target, I pass the test. Once I pass the test I can hunt. The pressure was on, we all knew the importance of the result. I use Dean's gun. I hit the target, all three times, dead center. I was ecstatic. The next day Sam and Dean taught me practical hunting know-how. A week later we scheduled my first hunt. We heard there was a shifter, a couple of towns over. We were all set.

The night before the hunt we were in a hotel room, it was Me, Sam, Dean, and Cas. We left Kevin behind, who in all fairness was becoming a friend, we got over our differences and now we can just chill and hang out together. Sam and Dean were talking about something unimportant to me, and Cas was watching a movie with me. We were watching some chick-flick with Catherine Higel, it was pretty good. "Why is she kissing him, if she is in love with the other man?" Cas asked. Sam and Dean looked up, I explained, "Because the other man is engaged to that bitch with the perm." We managed to get through the remainder of the movie with minimal complications. I went to bed super early, because we were due to wake up at the ungodly hour of four am.

I was the first to wake up, excited to start hunting. It was about two-thirty am, but I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a run. I put on my clothes and running shoes. I wrote the boys a note, explaining my absence, and reassuring my arrival. I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed a key to the door, and headed out. I stretched outside, not wanting to wake them up. Then I turned left, and started to jog at a light pace. I ran like that for about half an hour then I sat on a bench, one by a bus station. I am not fat, or out of shape, but that really winded me.

I put my head in my hand and breathed deeply. "Hello Girl." I hear a deep, British, commanding voice say. I looked up, a chunky man in a suit, with black hair and a black beard, holding a rose, was standing in front of me. "Um…Sorry buddy, but I'm not a lady of the night." I explained shaking my head. "Maybe you aren't, but you are beautiful." He responded and handed me the rose. This sent my instincts on red alert. "Thanks, I'm sorry but I have to go." I said and stood to leave. "No, please stay, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Crowley. I'm not crazy I swear." "I have to get back to my husband, he's really buff, and probably worrying about my." _Shit! I'm such a bad liar! Play it cool. _"Oh alright, well it was nice to meet you." I turned to go and he grabbed my wrist, and searing pain shot through it, I turn to look at him. His eyes were glowing red and he growled, "You're not going anywhere, darling." Then he snapped his fingers and I passed out.

Something was stinging; I couldn't tell what it was, but a general burning sensation. It started to intensify. I heard a noise but couldn't understand what it was. "Hey love, why don't you wake up?" I heard it loud and clear, it was Crowley. I opened my eyes and realized the noise was me screaming. I looked around, I was engulfed in flames. However, they weren't burning me. "As long as I keep the flames at bay they won't burn you." Crowley said with a grin. "What the hell Crowley?" "Exactly!" He responded. "What?" I asked. "I may have left out a little bit about myself, in our prior engagement. I'm Crowley, King of Hell," He said and motioned around himself, "You're in my kingdom, love, welcome to hell."

"This is how it's going down; I need to make a deal with you. If you accept, you go, if not I get to keep you." Crowley's eyes gleamed in the light of the flames licking my skin. "What is the deal?" I gritted out. "I need a male heir to the Winchesters, and you my pretty little thing, will give it to me." "Why do you need me?" "Your brothers are untouchable with they're pain in the ass angel. You are going to produce an heir to the Winchester line. You are half Winchester; therefore your child will be in the bloodline." "What are you going to do with the child?" _There has to be a way out of this._ "Ahh, that's the catch, I'm not going to tell you. I don't want to ruin the surprise. Do we have a deal?" I thought it over; _the boys will be able to get me out of this, or Cas can figure it out. _"Tick-tock goes the clock," Crowley patronized, "now your time it out." The flames started searing again; the pain was building by the millisecond. _Fuck, okay. _"Okay, I'll do it." I gave in and the flames vanished instantly. "Okay, I fill you with the power of lust, the next guy to touch you, other than you brothers or their pet monkey; you will be convulsed to sleep with. No abortions or you die. Oh, you can't tell them about it until the deed is done." Crowley clarified. I screamed. _Agree damn it! _ "Okay, I agree." Crowley smirked, "Nice doing business with you. Now sleep."

I woke up on the bench I was sitting on when Crowley abducted me. I still felt the pain of the flames, but there was no physical evidence. I checked my phone, thirteen missed calls and a million angry texts. I called Sam, thinking he would be the one less likely to scream at me. He picked up, "Where the hell are you?" I was wrong. "About half an hour away from the hotel, on the corner of Los Diago and Third." As soon as I said it, Cas was by my side, he grabbed my arm and poofed me back to the bunker.

Sam, Dean, and Charlie were all sitting there waiting. "Where have you been? It's been three days!" Dean shouted and then grabbed me in a hug. Cas went to stand in the corner. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry, I need to go to my room." I said and walked to my room. "Young lady!" I heard Sam shout, the Charlie hushed him, "I'll talk to her after dinner." _That'll be good, I can confide in Charlie, she'll understand. _I went back to my room and took a nap.

"Lily, it's time for dinner." The intercom sounded. _Alright let's get through this until we can talk to Charlie._ I wore my pajamas and a hoodie to dinner; I didn't want to expose any part of my body other than strictly necessary. I was walking in and Charlie shouted to me from the kitchen. I couldn't hear her. "What?" All I heard her was say was, "….floor." I then slipped on said floor, I started to fall but someone saved me. I loved up, it was Kevin. "She said 'Be careful, someone spilt water on the floor.' Are you okay?" Kevin asked. My eyes filled with horror, the way he caught me was by putting his hand on my lower back. My hoodie was raised by the fall, his bare hand was resting on my bare back. '_Shit.' _I thought. _Wait, is he getting hotter? Damn son._ "Yeah, I'm great, just great." I said.

Dinner passed by without many problems, but every time I looked at Kevin, I couldn't stop, so I excused myself early. "I don't feel well, I need to go lay down." I looked at Kevin. _Care to join me? Shit. _"We have pie." Dean said with a grin. "I think its PMS." That shut them up. "Night." I said and sprinted away.

Sam came into my room the next morning with a platter of brownies. "We have to go, we need to finish the job with the shifter. Charlie has to go to her LARP thing. Will you be okay here? Kevin will be around here somewhere, if you need him, I'm sure he can help. I'm so happy you're home safe." "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm glad I'm home too."

About an hour later the bunker was empty except me and Kevin. I hopped in the shower, if it had been three days, I must have been repulsive. Then I put on my new panties, and ate a brownie. I was lying in my bed, when there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I covered myself with my blanket. Kevin walked in, he carried a box with him, "Late birthday present." He handed me the box, I raised my eyebrow. I looked in the box; in it was a special edition To Kill a Mockingbird, it was signed and everything. I looked up at Kevin and started crying. He sat on the edge of my bed. I leaned to him and gave him a hug. I moved back a little bit, so I could see his face. A tear faced down my cheek; he used his thumb and wiped it away. I smiled; he left his hand on my face. I stared into his eyes, and bit my lip. I gave him a peck on the lips, it was sweet and tender. He kissed me back harder. I grabbed his hand and put it on the edge of my bra, he crept his hand up. "Mmm." Then he pulled away, "Are….you...sure?" He panted out. I nodded and laid back down on the bed, he followed and laid on top of me.

The boys didn't come back for two days, the whole time me and Kevin spent in my room. The morning after the first night, we ate ice cream and watched Toy Story. Then he read some of To Kill a Mockingbird to me. When the boys called and said they were on their way home, we split up. I took to the library, Kevin to the kitchen.

Everything went back to normal for about a week. One day there was a knock at the bunker door. "I have a package of one Miss Lily Smith?" A delivery boy of about sixteen asked. "That's me." "Okay please sign here." He passed me the box. "Thanks." I shut the door and shook the package. I walked done the steps and checked out the package. _No return address, I wonder who. _I got a knife out of the kitchen. I sliced it open; there was a note on top. _"I thought you might need this, you naughty little thing. Warmest regards –C" _ I dug through the packing peanuts, at the bottom of the box was a One Response pregnancy test. _Crowley. Shit_ _I might actually need this. _"Who was that?" Dean said as he walked up behind me. Instantly I dropped the test in the box. "Hmm?" I asked pretending not to hear him. "I said 'Who was that.' What's in the box?" He eyed me carefully. "It's a book, yeah, a book I ordered offline. I heard it was good." I stammer out. "You're a terrible liar, but I'm sure you're fine, so I choose to ignore it." He walked in to the kitchen and turned, "Enjoy your book."

I took refuge in my room, Sam was out shopping, Dean was probably eating, Cas wasn't home, and Kevin was doing his online college thingy. I went into the bathroom, and locked the door just in case. I ripped open the box and set the test on the counter. I didn't have to pee, so I started jumping up and down. It wasn't helping, so I turned on the sink. I was too nervous to go, I paced the room. _What the fuck am I going to do? Maybe, I'm not, and I'm just panicking. What if I am? _I took the test and squatted over the toilet. I didn't breathe. The only sound was the tinkling of liquid hitting porcelain. I set the used test in the sink; there it sat for the full five minutes. I was screaming internally the entire time.

I closed my eyes and picked it up. _I can hide it for a while, right? I can decide what to do once I know. I need to know. _I opened my eyes and time slowed down; a sinking feeling entered the pit of my stomach. My insides twisted. There was a little pink plus sign. _I need to puke, now._ I turned and vomited into the toilet. I heaved until there was nothing left in my stomach. Then I curled up in bed and stared at the door. I stayed like that for hours. The intercom went off, I didn't listen. When Sam came in I pretended to be asleep.

Nothing could lull me from my disconnected state. That is except for one thing. Kevin came in, "Hey babe, are you sick?" "No." I mumbled. "I think there's some chocolate in the freezer. Will that help?" "No, go away please." I didn't really mean it, I just wanted some comfort. I should have to tell him that. He picked up my signal. He walked over and climbed into bed, spooning me. "I love you. It'll all be okay Lil." He whispered into my ear, and he started to rub my lower back. Not in an I-Wanna-Get-Laid kind of way but in an I-Know-You-Don't-Feel-Good kind of way. I started crying and he pulled me into his arms. Nobody interrupted us, which was good. We slept laying like that the entire time.

In the morning the shit hit the fan. "What the fuck!" Someone shouted. I flung my eyes open; Dean and Sam were standing in the doorway. Dean was charging into the room, his eyes flaring. Kevin jumped up off the bed, and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in his wake. Dean rammed into the door, it wouldn't budge. "Kevin I swear to god if you banged my baby sister, I will slit your fucking throat." Dean kept shouting and hitting the surprisingly sturdy door. Sam more or say anything, all he did was stare at me.

"Goddamn it guys! Stop!" I screamed. Dean stopped any rounded on me. He came over and opened his mouth to let the flood out. "Let me speak first." Dean made a bitch face at me, but kept quiet. "I was the one who wanted to, it was my idea. I am an adult, and it's not like you went banging chicks when you were my age." Dean scowled but I cut him off. "If you're going to be pissed at anyone, be pissed at me," I said boldly, but I whispered the next part. "I think I'm pregnant." I looked at my bed, so I wouldn't have to look at my disappointed brothers. Kevin must I heard me somehow, because he came out of the bathroom. Dean spun around, "You have the nerve to bang her, but you didn't even use a condom!" Sam finally stepped up, "Dean we need to talk, let's go to the living room." Dean was panting with rage but he started to walk away, "If I find you too going at it again I will shoot you in your dick." Dean threatened and patted his pocket.

"You're pregnant?" Kevin asked as he walked over to my bed, he sat back down and I curled into his chest. "Yeah." He set his hand over my flat tummy. I looked into his eyes. "What are you thinking of?" I asked, fearing the answer. Kevin took a sigh, "I'm thinking of how much I love you. How much I'm going to love this baby. Also how many people your brothers have killed." I smiled and laid my head over his heart. I closed my eyes, enjoying the steady throb of his pulse.

Sam and Dean came back in a little bit later, Dean looking defeated and Sam looking disappointed. Dean cleared his throat, "Sam and I know we won't be able to prevent you to from seeing each other. You can date, but Kevin if you break her heart, we will throw you in the dungeon. Lil, you can keep the baby, I think it's unfair to expect you to abort it. However no hunting for either of you. That baby needs parents, and you will not risk the future of it for a stupid hunt. Kevin you can sleep in here with her, for that emotional sentiment crap." Dean sighed and Sam smiled, having clearly fought for that point of agreement. Sam added one final point, "Kevin, you have to give in to her every demand. Being pregnant and having a baby is very hard on a female, both physically and emotionally. You need to be here for her constantly, I want her to have your full support."

With that they left, awkwardly shuffling out. "Wasn't that bad, I expected worse." Kevin muttered. "I need to tell you something else, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." I muttered nervously. "Hon- I love you, like Sam said 'whatever you want.'" Kevin said with a kind smile. "Okay, so I did something bad. Crowley was torturing me," At the mention of Crowley's name Kevin tensed up. "He was burning me, he offered me a deal. He said he needs a male descendent of the Winchester bloodline," I started crying. "He said he was going to keep me in hell and torture me if I didn't agree. He said I had to get pregnant and give him the baby. I'm so sorry." Kevin jumped back off the bed, "You used me, to give a baby to my enemy? You didn't even want me; you just needed to get knocked up? Do you even love me or was that part of the deception?" Kevin shouted at me, I started crying harder, "No, baby I love you, and I am glad it was you I got to share this with." Kevin walked over to the intercom and pressed the button. "I think you guys need to come in here again." "No! Please." I begged Kevin. "Okay, we'll be there in a minute." Sam responded. "You need to tell them." Kevin shouted back.

I was crying and Kevin was staring at me, when they came back. "Tell them." Kevin said. "What? Lil are you okay?" Sam said as he sat next to me on the bed and cradled me in his arms. Kevin was staring at me the entire time he spoke, "She made a deal with Crowley to get pregnant and give him the baby." "He was torturing me!" I screamed out, defending myself, "I needed a way out!" "So that's what I am to you, a way out?" Kevin shouted back. Dean yelled at him. "Shut the fuck up Kevin. Lily, what else did Crowley say?" I couldn't stop crying. "He said, he needed a male heir to the Winchester line and I couldn't abort it or I would die." I said through the tears. Sam looked at me with worry in his eyes. "I can't believe you did that Lily, god dammit." Kevin said shaking his head. Dean walked up to Kevin and grabbed his shoulder. "Shut your fucking mouth, or get the fuck out of here." Dean patted Kevin's shoulder. Sam stood up, "I'll do some research, don't worry Lily, we'll find a way out of this." With that Sam left.

Dean stuck around, and was the mediator for me and Kevin. It was a lot of me defending myself, Dean trying to be rational, and Kevin being generally pissed at me. "Abortion's out. If you try to give it away, Crowley will find it. What are we going to do?" Dean asked. "We could train it to be a fighter, and we could get it to fight Crowley. Since she fucked up." Kevin suggested. "You agreed to it!" I shouted back. "I didn't see a girl for months, let alone get laid!" Kevin yelled. "That's enough you two. You're both at fault here. Kevin, you slept with my sister, even though I expressly told you not to. Lil, you didn't tell me beforehand. Now you have a baby on the way with a one-way ticket to hell. You both need to grow up." Kevin started to slouch. "I guess we'll plan to fight him, for now until we come up with a better idea," Dean said, "Now are you guys okay? Everything fine?" Kevin and I mumbled confirming statements. "Okay, I need a drink." Dean said and left the room.

I looked at Kevin, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I expressed. Kevin gave a weak smile, "I know what it's like to be tortured by Crowley. I know he must have caused you extreme pain," I nodded, "I forgive you." Kevin came back to the bed and pulled me into his arms. We laid like that for a while, in our own thoughts, when Kevin said, "I wonder what he'll look like. I hope he has your nose." Kevin said as he kissed my nose. "I don't know, but I do know that we'll be great parents." "You think?" He asked unsure. "Well at least better parents then those two."

Time started to pass and we stuck to a routine. The boys went hunting only when they had to, Kevin and I got along for the most part, Charlie and Cas popped in to check up from time to time. I was about thirty-two weeks along and everything was peaceful. The boys were hunting a Jinn and Charlie was here. Kevin and I were watching Hercules on Netflix and eating popcorn. My belly was extending, so I was wearing sweatpants and a baggy sweater. "You know it's been eight months." Kevin said. "Mhmm." I said as I scooped another handful. "That's about half way through." "Yeah? Thank god, my back is killing me." I muttered through the food in my mouth. Kevin frowned, "What are we going to name him?" "I don't know. I didn't think about that." I frowned too. "What about clothes, a crib, diapers, will he learn to be a hunter? What about school?" I asked. "He'll need to go to school, and be a hunter. All the demons will be after him." Kevin answered. "We'll go shopping for the stuff later. Do you want to go upstairs to the library, and look for a baby book?" I asked. "Yeah, that'll be good."

Kevin helped me up and I waddled into the hallway. Pain shot through my body, I started to scream and crumple in Kevin, who was walking behind me. "What's wrong? What can I do?" He asked panicked. I just screamed. _What the hell is going on?_ Charlie came sprinting down the hall. "Lily, are you okay?" "No! Ahhh." "Is it the baby? Did your water break?" Charlie asked. "I don't think soooooooo." I shouted out. "Get her back in your room." Charlie commanded to Kevin.

Kevin helped me lay on the bed, Charlie put a pillow under my tailbone. Kevin pulled my pants and panties off. Charlie inspected, "You're definitely dilating, I would say you have about five hours until you have the baby." "Call my brothers, Kevin. Now!" Kevin sprinted over to the phone, and dialed the numbers shaking. "Sam? Yeah it's time." "Let me talk to them," I said as the pain muddled down, "If you motherfuckers miss this I will kick both of yours asses. Drive now!" I ordered and passed the phone to Kevin. Charlie was reading a baby book to me off of her IPad. "Okay, I need a pot of hot water, some latex gloves, and some towels. Kevin go!" Everything after that, I blocked out. I remember excruciating pain, screaming, and then my baby crying. Shortly after I heard the crying, I passed out.

I woke up the next morning, Kevin and the boys were in my room. Sam was holding my baby and Dean was cooing to it. Kevin was asleep in the chair next to my bed. I looked down, I was in fresh clothes and the bed sheets were clean. _Someone took care of me. How sweet. _I went back to looking at Kevin. This scrawny guy and I just had a baby. We're parents. Sam must have seen me move, because he walked over, baby held carefully in hand. Dean followed him as he approached the bed. "Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Dean said in a soothed voice. "You try shoving one of these things out of your vag. Yeah, then tell me how you feel. Where the hell were you guys anyway? You weren't here." I sassed back. Sam handed my baby to me, "I present to you your son." I cradled him in my arms; he was so tiny and he was sleeping silently. "Also, sorry, we were out getting you a present." I looked up and frowned.

Charlie strolled in carrying a huge plate of breakfast. "I have here a plethora of food for the new mommy." Sam took the infant back while I ate. When I was done Charlie handed me a package. "Just a little gift from me to baby." Charlie said shrugging. I ripped open the wrapping paper, exposing a brown box. I lifted the lid, folded on top was a little onesie, on it was written 'Mommy's favorite nerd' and it was covered in a book pattern. Under the onesie, was a copy of The Hobbit. Charlie spoke up, "I figured if my mom couldn't keep the tradition, someone should." Charlie started to tear up, which made me start crying. She leaned over and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much, I love it. I know he will too." Charlie nodded and smiled. "Okay Lil, to receive our gift you have to come into the dining hall." Dean said, gesturing to the door. I patter Kevin on the shoulder, waking him up gently. As soon as his eyes opened, Dean shouted, "Wake up Sleeping Daddy. You're on baby patrol."

After I cleaned myself up, I met my brothers in the dining hall. "Okay what is it?" I asked looking around. Dean pointed to the corner of the room. I glanced over and jumped back. Crowley was chained to a chair, with tape over his mouth. "What the fuck were you thinking?" I shouted at the boys. "We figured if we could capture him, then he couldn't get your son." Dean explained. "At what cost? What if he gets loose?" I asked fearing for my baby's safety. Crowley rolled his eyes. "We have a dungeon we plan on keeping him in." Sam replied. As it turned out that was the reason I was able to eventually buy not only my son's freedom, but the whole family's.

Kevin and I decided on naming the baby Jonathan, after my asshole of a father. When Sam bitched about it, I justified, "Even if he was the biggest douche ever, he's the reason I'm here," I gestured around, "He's the reason we're all here." Everything was pretty much smooth sailing for the first couple of months of Johnny's life. Kevin and I took care of him, with the help of Sam and Dean of course. On the exterior we were all a normal happy family. Which was partly true, we were exponentially happy. However, we were far from normal though, because we had the King of Hell in our cellar. When we weren't with John, we were in the dungeon torturing Crowley. Crowley put up a good run, but it was I who cracked him.

One night, really late, the baby was asleep, and Kevin was watching over him. Dean, Sam, and I were in the dungeon with Crowley. I was pushing a cattle brand into his forehead and he was screaming. "Okay I give. You win you little bitch. I'm ready to deal." I removed the brand from his face. Sam handed me a book he found in the recesses of the library. I bookmarked the page Sam had held it open on. The very delicately I closed the book and smiled at Crowley. His brow furrowed "What the boll-" I slammed the book into the side of his face, he groaned and spit out blood. "I'm not a bitch." I growled out. "Do you want to deal or not? I honestly don't care, because I love torturing you." I said as I got up close to his face. "Fine." Crowley spit out. I backed my face away, "What was that? I don't think I quite heard you." I said sarcastically. "Fine, I'll deal." Crowley reiterated.

I opened the book to the indicated page and passed it to Sam, taking the brand he held for me. It was a spell making the deal unbreakable. It psychically made it impossible for a party to break to. "The terms are I quit torturing you. Neither you, nor your demons can harm any person in Winchester bloodline, past, present, or future. You may not come into contact with any of them, deal with any of them, or mentally disturb them in anyway. Do we have an agreement?" I could see the wheels in Crowley's head turning. "Five, four, three, two-" I mocked while swinging the brand around. "Okay I agree, to the terms." Sam handed me the blade. I cut my arm, and turned to Crowley, and cut his. I pushed our arms together. "Kick it Sammy." I said. Sam started to read the spell in the book.

Nothing magical happened to us. I wrapped my arm in a cloth. Sam readied Crowley to take him back out into the world. Sam had Crowley in handcuffs and lead him out the door. I watched as Sam released Crowley outside the perimeter of our property. The second Sam took the cuffs off, Crowley vanished. Sam came back. I down in a chair in the dining hall, relaxing when Dean asked, "What now?" I looked up at him and frowned. We hadn't really had a break in months. "Movie night?" I suggested. "Alright, I make the food."

I went down to my room and told Kevin, he brought John and a blanket. I opted for a hoodie. I prayed to Cas inviting him to the celebration. Then I ran back up to meet everyone in the Den. Dean wasn't kidding. He had a shit-ton of food laid out. Ice cream, burgers, popcorn, candy, soda, nachos; It was pretty much a foodies paradise. By the time we agreed on what to watch Charlie and Cas arrived, apparently Dean had prayed and called in a favor from Cas. So on his way, Cas picked up Charlie. Cas and Dean both sat on the couch, and gave each other longing, awkward stares. Charlie and Sam layed on the ground each plied atop huge fluffy pillows. Kevin sat in a large overstuffed armchair; I sat on his lap and held our son in my arms. We were all one happy family. I smiled as I looked around. I had just preserve and protected my crazy, little family. Well at least for one more day.


End file.
